


The Star

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Different Is Okay, Dreams, Loneliness, Stars, be yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem I wrote in 7th grade.<br/>About a star, and a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star

I look up to the sky and all I see is a star.  
It reaches out to me, looking for a friend.  
I reach for it.  
I ask," why are you alone?  
Why are you alone and not with the other stars?"  
The star says, that they don't like him.  
That he isn't like them.  
I tell him, it's good to be different.  
I tell him, I want to be like him some day.  
He shines down at me and tells me to go for it.  
Follow my dreams.  
I wake up and smile. I whisper, "Thank you, Star."


End file.
